Nemer
The Nemer, known alternatively as Kanirosians, are a race of elves that inhabit parts of the continent Kaniros. They are primarily known for their abnormal magical abilities. Nemer are cathemeral life-forms and as such may be active during night or day. Biology and appearance Physiology The Nemer are a proud and Intelligent species of elves. Nemer are bipedal beings with a bilateral symmetry. Their body comprise a head, neck, torso, and multiple limbs. The upper limbs, called arms, end in hands which have five fingers each; the lower ones, called legs, end in feet and have four toes each. Nemer also have a long tail, often reaching three times the length of their body. The Nemer fingers have multiple points of articulation, and one of them, an opposable thumb that allow for fine manipulation. Finally, they have one head perched atop a torso, with sharp ears protruding horizontaly from the side of their heads As is common to many elven species, Nemer have two sexes: male and female, with the latter being distinguished by their pronounced breasts, overall smaller stature and lesser quantity of body hair. Members of the Nemer race are unable to interbreed naturally with any other species. Physical diversity Despite overall physiological uniformity, baseline Nemer vary in appearance, and no two Nemer look exactly alike. One of the diversity factors is height. Nemer average 1.60 meters in height, although males are usually taller and heavier than females. Their hair is grown, cut, and styled for aesthetic and ritualistic reasons. Their hair color is normally black or white but can be verious shades of yellow, blue, red, orange, green and rarely purple, the cuase of this is that the colors are created by reflection or scattering of light. small particles within the hairs scatter colored light. In addition to those varied hair colors, their eyes come in multiple shades of various colors as well, usually red, orange and gold, but other colors like green, blue, white and even purple or pink have been produced as well, this is an evolutionary trait as Nemer are generally cathemeral life-forms needing to be able to see at day and night, though this often varies between the different Nemer families. Gradiation of skin tone was also seen among baseline Nemer, usually limited to lighter shades of brown, ranging from pale yellowish brown to light brown. Diversity in appearance is seen in many Nemer populations, and no particular features seem to be traceable to specific isolated communities on any locations. Life cycle Nemer are sexually-reproduced animals, requiring the mating of an opposite sex couple to produce offsprings. While developing in their mother's womb, the child give her a distinctive "baby bump" accompanied by a significant weight gain. Being mammals, the females gave birth to live young, either one or several at a time. The delivery itself normally took place after 12 months of pregnancy. It was a painful process that could take as much as 2 days. In some circumstances, women could die during childbirth. During their first years of existence, Nemer babies were usually fed with milk from their mother's breasts. The period during which a young Nemer developed from a child into an adult was known as adolescence. Regardless of physiological and psychological changes, the legal transition from childhood to adulthood depended on culture. While some societies treated their members as adults as early as the age of 85, others considered that full adulthood was only attained at 100. Nemer do not slow down, weaken, or lose fertility with age, and older Nemer may be more fertile than younger Nemer. This longevity may be due to telomerase, an enzyme that repairs long repetitive sections of DNA sequences at the ends of chromosomes, referred to as telomeres. Telomerase is expressed by most vertebrates during embryonic stages but is generally absent from adult stages of life. However, unlike most vertebrates, Nemer express telomerase as adults through most tissue, which is related to their longevity. Society and culture Culture Though they were in an almost constant state of war, their civilization was quite sophisticated; they saw these acts not as cruel or barbaric, but simply basic aspects of existence. They were notable for engaging in supposedly primitive practices such as sentient sacrifices in the name of their gods. Their constant warring led to a thinning of the population. Native Nemer culture included the Nemer language, live sentient sacrifices to the Nemer deities and use of ancient and arcane alchemy and magic. For the Nemer, war and violence were just as much a part of the natural order of life as peace or serenity. Their social order was very rigid, and while many rose to the title of Monarch, only one attained the position of Eternal Emperor. One aspect that originated from Nemer was the position of Supreme Mage. One of the oldest and greatest strengths of the Nemer was their knowledge of sorcery. This great power allowed them to accomplish great feats. Technology Nemer relied upon Magic-powered technology. The Eternal Empire did not see magic and technology as being concepts at odds with one another. They were known to have built machines powered in part by Magical energies. Trivia * The Nemer are heavily based on the Red Sith species from star wars. * The Nemer was originally called Vounra, which means Voidlord in the Vounra Language. * Nelthro has used an entire year or more creating the Vounra, now named Nemer for more lore-friendliness. * The Nemer is the only race that Nelthro has created with lore-friendliness in mind. * Nemer are one of the three sentient races that are found solely in Kaniros. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Races